A Tasteful Afternoon
by TsuTsuYandere
Summary: Ciel's been acting a bit weird lately, and Sebastian is wondering why. What happens when Ciel wants to eat his dinner at his office (lamest summary ever, I know xD) SEBACIEL and FLUFF 3 (no lemon, sorry to disappoint you xD)


**A/N**

Uhm, so this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. It's a one shot about my OTP, SebaCiel 3 Anygays, I hope you like it, even though it didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would ... Oh, and English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes ... please don't kill me.

**Warnings: **Fluff, I guess. Yeah, fluff.

* * *

Sebastian had noticed that there were something odd going on with his bocchan lately. He had been acting strange. Quiet. Like he was always in the middle of a deep thought. And the demon had busted the young boy staring thoughtfully at him more than once, but as soon as Ciel saw Sebastian had noticed, he always looked away again.

This day was no exception.

The young Earl was silently eating his dinner like always, only this time he had asked Sebastian if he could eat in his office.

Ciel Phantomhive had _asked _his _butler _if he could eat in his office. There was something odd going on, but even Sebastian couldn't figure out what it was.

Sebastian had simply said that that was up to bocchan himself, and Ciel had decided he wanted to eat in his office.

While Ciel was eating, Sebastian took his time to fetch him the mail, and then read to him who he had gotten letters from and such. In the middle of the reading, the demon looked down at his young master, and once again he caught him staring at him shamelessly.

«Is there anything that is bothering you, bocchan?» Sebastian finally asked, and Ciel looked away before looking back with his usual, grumpy, adorable face. And yes, Sebastian had long ago decided he thought Ciel had an adorable face. He reminded him much like the cats he adored so badly.

«No, of course not.» Ciel said, but naturally, Sebastian weren't convinced.

«Are you absolutely sure? You have been acting a bit off lately.»

Ciel shot an annoyed stare at the demon, but Sebastian could easily see that there were something behind that mask.

«There is nothing.» Ciel mumbled, before looking down.

«If you say so,» said Sebastian. «Then I need to go finish my work.» He bowed, before heading for the door.

«Wait!» Sebastian stopped, and turned to the boy again. He was standing now, with his eyes fixed at his desk. «Come back.»

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but he did as his bocchan said and went back to his desk.

Ciel was still staring down, his bangs hiding his face expression.

«Would you mind coming a bit closer?» His voice was thin and fragile. That and the fact that he again was asking Sebastian to do something, not ordering him, made him frown slightly. But again, he did as he was told, and leaned closer to the boy.

Before Sebastian got the time to react, Ciel lifted his head and turned to Sebastian, before leaning close to him, pressing his lips against the demon's. Ciel's lips where soft, and warm, and Sebastian could tell he was blushing. Ciel was kissing him.

And Sebastian couldn't say he didn't like it either, which was the reason he didn't pull away.

But in the end, Ciel stumbled backward, and grabbed his chair to not fall. His face was burning red, and he looked down at his shoes, not daring to meet his butler's eyes.

Sebastian smirked, and placed a hand under Ciel's chin, making him meet the demon's crimson eyes, before closing the distance between them once again. This kiss was more intense. Sebastian placed his right hand at the back of Ciel's head, and the other behind his fragile back. Ciel lifted his arms to let them rest around the demon's neck.

In the end, Ciel had to pull away to catch his breath, which gave Sebastian a chance to examine the boy. His cheeks were still red like the sunset, his lips were shaky, and he panted like he had just run a marathon.

«S- Sebastian ...» Ciel whispered weakly.

«Bocchan.» Sebastian answered, and smirked slightly at how adorable his young master was.

«Do not ... ever ... leave me.» he commanded, which made Sebastian's smirk even wider.

«Yes, my lord.» he said, before once again meeting the boys lips.


End file.
